


Shadow Court

by Bacca



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fantasy, Gen, Mysticism, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Richard as a fairyDrawn in 2016 on the Fandom Battle





	Shadow Court

  
  


**Темный Двор**  
Ричард в роли фейри.  
Нарисовано в 2016 году на Фандомную Битву   
  



End file.
